WHATEVER IT TAKES
by sweetilisious
Summary: Clary was studying idis high with his brother's friend Jace whom she not only hate but also he is her competitor. when she learned about him being her soulmate prophecy .In order to make her father proud and the circle alive she not only have to get married to him but also have child together . what will she do now.read this in Clary and Jace's pov.Clace
1. Chapter 1

clary was always been loved by her groupies . she is currently studying at idris high . she belongs from the royalty to shadowworld what they say . her father is feared , respected , loved or may be the best that shadow world could ever get . and now probably it's his brother john living up to her father's expectations quiet well . And she could already think of the burden she is been carrying. she is a freshman and already feel the pain and eyes over her .she always thought john got a easy batch but she on the other hand got into a really tough one . she has not only got her bestie in her batch but her father's favourite student and ofcourse her brother's bestie jace harondale.Her father loved him so much that he had given same name to him as his brother Jonathan Christopher .

 **Clary's pov**

I was running late today . I had really a bad nightmare last night and couldn't sleep untill the birds started chirping.And probably didn't listen to the alarm clock either. Today was the day my father should have dropped me. That's what I like about him so much . How much i become old or howmuch he might get busy he always takes the dayoff for me . This is continuing since my 3rd birthday when he couldn't make it and I being daddy's lil girl took a promise that once in every week he would take the time for me , not with mommy not with john not with anyone else but me . It would be my time with my daddy . Since then he was keeping his promise and I think it's my time that i should keep my promise to make him proud. I was rushing through the stairs while grabbing one shoe at one hand and another at my leg with untied less halfway and I saw my dad standing there with my brother and Alec . When I almost thought something is missing in the picture I tripped.

Oh no not infront of them I thought and I closed my eyes not sure of what I am going to hit . I so sure to hit something hard but didn't. I just hit something soft not sure to open my eyes out of embarrassment when a thought just occurred to me where is that idiot . I pleaded the Angeles that "please let him not part of it " when I heard the laughs it's was from my brother . I was sure that he was not here or he would be laughing alongside him when i open my eyes i was laying on top of that idiot Jace . God please kill me .He had a smirk on his face a huge one and I couldn't blame him but me. How stupid of me , I thought. I heard my Stephen uncle or whom i called pop,his concern voice -"hey are two ok? clary ?can u standup child?"

I was about to answer when Jace intervened "ofcourse she is dad .u are just concerned about the wrong one"

We were still at same situation where he is lying on the floor with me top of him , his one hand tighted around my waist and another loosely into back of my hairs .

"can you blame her ?" Alec added on which both Jace and John gave him a dirty look which waa enough for me to think something's fishy. Maybe something to do with me not listening my alarm. Loosers i thought

"nope" said my brother with a sad look and the continued "her clumsiness to be blamed" and started laughing.

What a jerk i thought in my head . U were supposed to help your baby sister.Be there for me . u jerk lowlive

Now my father finally spoke "enough. aren't you kids getting late . and Clarissa try to getup honey . I'm sure you are ok . Jace just grabbed you at perfect time . this was second time I guess ! Isn't it ?"

second time!! for what ?? i thought

when jace said with a huge smile "3rd "

"and 3 of times with her. What a coincidence!" alec added.I could smell sarcasm in his voice.

which jerked me back to my memory and I realised Jace might have activated rune without a stele, I guess. I witnessed him past two time so this must be thrid .How could I forget. Alec was right what coincidence!!

"or may be he is getting better with this "John said .

"yeah probably" Jace nodded "wanna see me try "evreryone just shoot a look of yes and then he grabed me tighter and his gold eyes glowed again and did a back flip from our previous position with me and landed perfectly with me . I was just froze what just happened he was too quick for it. how did he do that I was mesmerized and even more jealous at same time .I looked at him and noticed he was also doing so breathing heavily and trying to ask something with his eyes . His eyes glued at me half closed as if asking me are you ok ?? did I scare you.

Alec and John clapped did a oh ho sound which brought me back to present I guess .I could see that proud fatherly look on pop's eye and my father was happy too . And I was rapped into his arms like a fool not knowing where it would landed us I broke the silence ."daddy isn't it supposed to be my day " saying this I just broke free from his arms grabbed my stuffed went for daddy's car waiting outside.I didn't want to look at him at them anymore "yes of course my princess " he said and followed me. "we will catchup at night ok" he said probably to Jace When I realised something and came back running and hugged pop and gave him a kiss at his cheek and went outside rushing . I heard him say" have a nice day luv " .

I got into the car and was happy to find Luke inside . I wished him morning and

left for school in daddy's car with him driving the car and luke sitting in side .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I DIDN'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES. THIS IS a FAN FICTION STORY ONLY .** **IT IS RATED M.** **THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT** **@clace02 and @mime** **PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING ME . I WILL UPDATE REGULARLY .** **Jace's** **po** **v**

I saw her rushing . I anticipated what might happened. We just did a stupid prank on her hoping to see her struggle with time . That's it . That's was only thing we wanted. But I could already see this turning into a stupid idea. In my head I was screaming 'slow down you idiot slow down'. I wanted to scream out loud but then again I couldn't have atleast not infront of her overly protective family including my father standing there. She was now already on halfway when I just sensed it . That's it .That was the trigger . I couldn't see anything but her and before I could think of any thing else I already found myself catching her. I grabbed her tightly around her waist and another hand back of her hair so that she wouldn't hit her head . She closed her eyes hard and grabbed my tee hard without even knowing what was she doing. I was going to get hit from back still i couldn't resist this amusement ,this very little moment of ours . Bamn I hit the floor but never felt so happy about it before . Now she was top of me so close that I could hear her breathe sense her heart racing fast . Her beautiful red curls all over my face but I could still see her face leaning onto me her eyes closed. I didn't want this moment to end I didn't care where I was . All I wanted to just kiss her hold her . I hread John's laughing . I had loosen my grip back of her head wanted to play with her red curls .She open her one eye first and then wide open them together. Her expression was hilarious it was amusing . I couldn't help myself but to smile . Though she seemed really pissed off more embarrassed. When my father showed the concern. What a bad sense of timing you have dad I wanted to say but then again I realised where I am and I should get a hold on myself. Alec was about to reveal our prank thank goodness of John he changed the topic. I was so sure of it by now she might have guessed our little deed. Wanted release the tension I showed everyone mighty talent of mine. I was not proud over it but surely thrilled each time I got to use it. But everytime it'd worked without I could even think. And each time 4 times to be precise whenever I sense her getting into something bad. I wanted to try it again and this time controlling it by my own . I knew it would work it has to be because she is with me into my arms . Coincidence or not she is the activator and I am only a user. Whatever it is I will make it a count I thought.I grabbed her tightly did a back flip activating my rune and landed properly. I did it yes . I was so happy when I noticed she was frozen. What an idiot you are .I thought of myself.

Did I just scared her off or It's just the shock. Not sure of it I wanted to ask her what is wrong ,did i just scared you are you ok . There's so much to ask when she shoved me off and went outside rushing. Came back though but definitely not for me.

I saw her went off and my back was hurting . I tried to activate my healing ruin but it didn't work. Ofcourse it wouldn't because my little redhead activator is gone now. John was blabbering something and Alec being my parabatai knew I tried and didn't get the success.He was giving me the look . We all said bye to my dad and went to school through my car.

 **Clary's** **pov**

Daddy drove the car straight into the parking . He and luke had some business with our principal . He kissed my forehead and wished me and went with Luke inside.I on the other saw Magnus standing infront of his car. He noticed me and came towards me tucked my lock behind my head and showed a concerned look .

"what is it biscuit?tell me everything" he narrowed his eyes .

"had a rough start nevermind" ,I replied when we saw our jerks getting out of there car. They walked towards us.

My brother had that apologetic look going on. Alec was disgusted I could say by his look . But Jace on the other hand had a pained face going on. Oh boy why is he always hard to read .They stood infornt of us and stood there as if someone had stolen there candy. The silence was killing me so I cleared my throat . Alec initiated first "see Clary i..we are very sorry . i know they did something to your alarm clock. if I were there i would definitely had stopped them. we are sorry.right guys ??" he look at both of them as didn't utter a word .My brother nodded his head and tried to came near me . I took a step back "don't even think of that Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern . you knew how I always look forward to this time of the week .still you dared to. not only u did that but even laughed at me" I looked at them angrily. "don't talk to me again " thats it I said it. I knew the game is over for John . I kinda feel bad for him but still he shouldn't have joined Jace'c army then .

"Hey !you know it's cruel for him . it was my idea not his.forgive him " Jace finally spoke with that pained expression little irritated this time.

"shut up . and get lost . it's none of your business . go find some of your giggly wiggly's to lecture .get off my way "

I thought he would get angry instead he chuckled "what ?no thank you for saving you ?"

How self orientated this person could be huh I thought. I took out the stele from my bag pulled his tee a little and run over his healing rune . He look at me with a puzzled and adored expression. " you put me into this so it was your mess to cover. besides have you ever let a chance to slip for showing off . Now what no thank you for healing you" i mimicked him " i owe you one now blonde" i pushed him away . "see you Magnus " then I went in .

 **HMM THIS IS INTERESTING . IT SEEMED JACE HAD UNREQUITED LOVE FOR HER. OR IS IT SO !!** **IT WILL BE INTERESTING TO SEE WHAT WILL JACE'C POV TO IT .**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I DIDN'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES. THIS IS a FAN FICTION STORY ONLY .IT IS RATED M.THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT. KEEP REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING ME . I WILL UPDATE REGULARLY .

JACE'S POV

My back was hurting when I got out from the car. I could see her with furious look going on standing beside Magnus . We went to talk some sense into her or atleast what Alec just set us up into . But she was furious and ignoring me . I tried to convince her when she asked John not to talk to her. Now she was being ridiculous. It was just a mare prank she knows it . Still she was doing this to him. For John not being able to talk to his baby sis is like living in Edom . She knew it and she was still doing it. I was little irritated this time .When she mentioned my fan girls as Giggly Wiggly . "What!! ". My whole pain and irritation just went by. This girl I tell you. I couldn't stop my laugh. She was puzzled by my expression . What had she thought , I might get angry?? And when i thought I couldn't get any better she did something unexpected . She just pulled my tee by her own and run the stele over my healing rune. She got me off guard this time. I couldn't help but stare at like a fool couldn't help but adored her . Not only she had seen through me again but also she managed to take command on me in this very time. This girl i thought.

"Now I owe you one blonde "

owe me are you fucking kidding me you own me . I saw her leaving her back towards me. I stared at her . I wanted to stop her hold her kiss her . I wanted to ask her did she know what she just did . Did she feel the same way.But she was gone for now.

I heard the morning bell and rushed through our class.

When I enter I noticed every single seat was taken . Clary was founding way to last seat . She waved at Simon and Izzy .

It was one of my favourite classes.

 **CLARY'S POV**

Nephilim History it was.

Mr. Starkweather choose to show some documentary today. The room was all dark. All seats were taken all thanks to Jace and my brainless brother. From very little light coming from the projector I noticed two seats at the back corner . I sighed and found Izzy and Simon. They were taken the seat from the other corner and I know why. I winked at her waving my hand at them . She grinned at me . I settled down when I saw the cause of my problematic life making way towards my seat .

Oh no . This is going to be the neverending class today. I always loved the fact the idis high has this joined bench and desk of two seaters . I loved sitting with my friends most of the times me Izzy and Maia three of us together into that two seaters. We where thin girls so we always fitted perfectly . And they would always keep me in between them considering the fact that I am shorty.

But today I cursed the school for this. He gave me a look and sat beside me . I narrowed my eyes and grinned my teeth. As he sat beside me and Hodge started to continue about those boring things which I already heard from Pop for god knows howmany times I noticed Jace's blonde hair was looking outstanding . His molten gold eyes were literally glowing in that very light. I stared at him for few seconds he was paying so much attention to him. He loved this class and I hated this class. Both of us have almost same classes together considering the fact that we were children of nephilim moreover both of us belonged from royalty except from one class where he had music and I had art .

He looked back at me and caught me staring at him .

"what??" he said

"nothing!" I replied

"tell me " lowering his head towards my ear he said so that nobody could listen us .

He lowered his head a bit more bringing his ear close to my lips . what made him thing I would actually reply I wondered .

Anyways I answered him . "you know we had heard this stuff multiple times from pop? right "

"yes" he replied sounding as low as he could while turning to look at me.

It gave me a shiver ran through my back.He was literally breathing on my face. I saw him swallowing hard which made my heart skipped a beat.

I somehow managed to reply "still you seemed to enjoy it as if it is your first time hearing this?" I shrugged .

"yes... because I love historical facts " he replied with honesty

"huh.. unbelievable" I swung my hand toward the projector gesturing him to carry on. The class was boring but the fact that he was beside me was interesting. It was an extended class until the lunch time. I saw Izzy and Simon curling over eachother .

I sighed and put my head down on the desk . I looked at him his eyes glued to the screen.I hadn't get much of sleep last night . I had a dream of Jace and I making out under a open sky . He was teasing me I was giggling . He was laying top of me sucking my nipples .My legs were wide open and his fingers were inside me making some gestures which made me go crazy .It felt so real . For the girls from school it would have been best dream for them . For me it was my nightmare. Me and Jace !!! how horrible it is . nope .never .

I couldn't sleep for entire night . I tossed and turned . There were some emptiness some uneasiness I couldn't interpret the feeling.

Now he was sitting beside me recalling it I couldn't look into his eyes sleep had over taken me and I passed out . I could sense that he'd move closer I felt his warmth. At some point I felt as if he was running his fingers into my back of my hair and it felt so good.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I DIDN'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES. THIS IS a FAN FICTION STORY ONLY .IT IS RATED M.THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT. KEEP REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING ME . I WILL UPDATE REGULARLY **.**

 **JACE'S POV**

Today was my day I thought.She was sleeping beside me drooling. The environment was chilly so I moved close to her so that she could share my body heat. Our sides were touching and I couldn't concentrate. She rubbed her face on the desk and mumbled something. She frowned into her sleep. It was a sight to witness.I fly my hand behind her back and stroke her hair leisurely. She stopped frowning.

I knew she hadn't had much of a sleep last night. I knew all along . Here's the thing Clary and I share an odd connection. I sense her feelings most of the time mostly negative though. I could feel her pain , anxiety ,fear all sorts of things including her orgasmic yearnings like last night. Though she mustn't be blamed . It was me who yearned for that must caused her dream about me about samething . And probably for entire night she yearned for me . For entire night I sensed it. She won't admit it though. I figured it a long time ago that whenever we are apart I can sense her strong feelings.

Here's the theory for it negative feelings, feelings like wanting something are strong so I can feel them most from her on the other hand she is clueless. I knew we both share this connection . She could feel it too but she didn't know how to figure it out. I remembered when we was 13 and I was almost possessed by a greater demon saw her running towards me . She created a ruin of her own and banished that nasty thing. I remembered saying her she sensed it.

But if I ask now she will deny it for sure.

I had denied it for possibly a very long time. I ignored her ,hurted her,pushed her away . But at the end I couldn't overcome my destiny, these feelings .

I'm sure she will figure it out some day .

The bell cut me out from my stream of thoughts.

She jerked up turning her head at right first the left and the right again with a no clue where I am expression. I pulled back my hand as quickly as possible and she looked at me with a expressionless face . Her eyes were still drowsy.

I couldn't control my laughter this time

"ppfffttt.." I laughed . The class was in chaos so nobody care about us. My stomach was still hurting I clenched it.she blinked couple of times and narrowed her eyes and made a face at me.I laughed harder this time.

I noticed John's standing outside.I knew John for my entire life all and I knew was he had a huge sisterly complex . These Morgernstern men do have a huge possessiveness issues with their ladies. And clary was there princess. This was one of the reasons why I didn't advanced on Clary .As Hodge went out he went in .

He sat down on his knees both knees and placed a huge box infornt of her .

She gave him a daring look and opened it with a huge smile going on her face .As soon as she saw what's inside it her leafy green eyes twinkled in happiness,her mouth was wide open . She looked at him hopped twice and jumped over him .

They both fell on the floor . She was grinning happily .Simon and Izzy was already there and Alec and Magnus joined in . Simon tried to pick one on which she replied "don't even think about it " she got up then and dug her hand into the box full of chocolates with closed eyes. Then she picked up one and tore the rapper still with closed eyes and took a huge bite from it. As soon as she chewed it she opened her eyes widely with a panicked face . And I sensed it something's wrong.

"what? you don't like it princess " John asked worriedly

she took a moment to reply

"woo .wi wifed wit (no. i liked it)" her mouth full of chocolate .

He was happy to see her eat the entire bar. But why I had that feeling that she was forcing to ... and I ran towards the infirmary.

I knew it . How stupid she could be I thought. Not only she swallowed the first bite but she was forcing herself to eat the entire bar and probably already did. I went in and found the liquid medicine top of a rack . I grabbed it and rushed towards the back of the building. I knew she won't be in the class.I had the idea where might i find her . When I reached there I saw two girls passed by murmuring something . I didn't waste a single moment continued walking. I saw her infront of the a old wash basin.

she was coughing and sneezing at the same time .her face was pale .her eyes was red and so was her nose. she was panting and trembling at same time. she was about to collapse when I hold her . she put her entire weight over me looking at me while panting . she couldn't inhale air .I opened the bottle and tried to put the liquid into her mouth but she wasn't taking it . we both collapsed at the ground she was into my arms deteriorating. I needed to put the medicine inside her. So I take a sip and pushed it down to her throat with my mouth. I was careful enough not to waste a single drop of it. Then I pull out and again pressed my mouth to put some air into her so that she could breathe.

I continued pushing air into her lungs through my mouth. She was breathing through me . I was brushing my hand in her hair to comfort her .

After a while I saw her responding.I sighed out of relief. I dragged both of us to the wall. I supported my back there she's still into my arms breathing heavily. I noticed now that she somehow had managed to bring the box with her .

You stupid redhead women I thought .

As she felt little better she looked at me. Her big green eyes had lots of questions in it. I nodded gesturing her not to talk and dug her face over my chest.

I continued brushing my hand through her hair


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I DIDN'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES. THIS IS a FAN FICTION STORY ONLY .IT IS RATED M.THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT. KEEP REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING ME . I WILL UPDATE REGULARLY .

 **JACE'S** **POV**

 **I** continued comforting her. She was still into my arms with her buried face on my chest. I heard the bell ringing. She tried to getup but didn't have the strength. she wasn't completely fine. I pressed her small body against me ,my arms tightened.

"No. not yet" I said softly on which she agreed on and this time she rapped her one arm under my underarm to my shoulder another hooked on the v neck hem of my tee.

I lost control and kissed her forehead and kept my lip pressed to her head.

This wasn't something that a rune could heal or any medicine could cure within minutes. She swallowed Seelie nuts . We all knew how it was dangerous to eat something that belonged to Seelie world. One bite is enough to kill you and she had engulfed the entire bar full of it for what!!

Just to make her brother happy??

Just to acknowledge his efforts ??

I was furious at John . How could he be so careless about it . How that thing got mixed up with the entire sets of chocolates. He should have checked once . What would have happened if I didn't noticed that rapper just in time. I shivered as I thought about it.

I noticed her breathing is almost normal.

she was sleeping peacefully while cuddling me. she was holding me a little tighter than my imagination.

I checked my phone .It had 37 missed call from Iz 5 from alec 12 from John. I checked the texts from Iz first few was where I were ,we were ,is she ok, we ok

and last one was "you got this right??"

I smiled and texted back "I got this"

Iz and Alec were the only one who knew about me and Clary.Although I always wanted to share this with John . I didn't like the idea of keeping secrets from my best friend. But I knew he would have killed me if I mentioned him about this.

He didn't want his sis to associated with men, any men .

I remembered how he used to bully Simon for being her best friend. I remember how he almost killed Jordon with only his bare hands just because he tried to make a move on Clary. Well to be honest I would have if he didn't. I also didn't want her to seeing anybody else to be honest. I think being associated with these Morgenstern's for entire life made a part of me like them.

 **CLARY'S POV**

I tried to woke up but I was feeling so good. I needed this sleep so badly. Somehow it felt so warm in here.I tried to recover my memory and move a little and blocked by something strong around me. I was still feeling little drowsy. I still had some sleep left . My eyelids were heavy. I tried to open them.I got back to my senses as soon as I opened it.I was sleeping in Jace's arms. How dare he huh? I tried to broke free but couldn't his grip was way tighter.

"ahhrrrr" I made a frustrating sound.

He woke up on my struggle of breaking myself free from him which was turning into a total disappointment.

"it seemed that the thing just made you into a gorilla" he teased me with a crooked smile on his face . his eyes were still half opened. " don't worry I know how to tame one "

"what? now you play the part of Hunter oh sorry you already are .A cruel womenizer who hunts down virginity from innocent women" I replied

"I was thinking about me being a ringmaster.but that isn't a bad idea" he smirked and winked at same time.

Now I remembered what had happened and he helped me get through that . He helped me why . why . May be he isn't that inhuman afterall. I tried to broke free still couldn't and I think he was enjoying his little command over me. He was smiling pressing his lower lip with his teeth.

"what did you do to me Hunter boy. why can't i break free" i was frustrated at this point.

He parted his lips and chuckled again and just loosened his grip. I pushed him and sat back my head was still heavy.

"careful" he said with genuine care with his golden eyes. then he got up and helped me getting up very gently.

I checked my phone as I got up it was almost the end of school time . I was thirsty and hungry at same time . I didn't recall what exactly happened to me all I could remember is me eating that chocolate bar with seelie nuts in it. Rushing through here making some excuses so that no one would know. I was trying to puke making it out of my system I had an antidote with we but I dropped it spilling entire liquid. I was loosing my strength my head was spinning when Jace came to my rescue. After that everything was blurry like a fading dream. I didn't recall any of it .All I knew that he stayed along and helped me out for god knows how.

I am feeling tipsy so he rapped one arm around me I went to the basin .As I washed my face he held my hair from behind making sure it won't get damped.

I drank some water and felt better . I heard the sound of my stomach growling.

We laughed hard.

"I think we should tame that dragon inside you " He said it simply smiling

"you mean our " he raised his one eyebrow hearing it from me

"very well" and bend down to that red box that John gave me . He pick two bars and checked the rapper twice before giving me one. I checked it again . He checked the contains of that box chewing his bar.

"what the fuck " he murmured and I noticed half of the bars where filled with seelie nuts.

"how" I asked myself loud enough for him to hear.

"Kaelie" we both said it out loud together.

"bitch" I said and he laughed.

Karlie was once Jace's time pass object. I saw them couple of time sneaking out behind the parking lot for making out untill our Jacey boy got bored of her and found another object to play with. She is not the girl who let goes things easily.

And now that she is my brother's girlfriend she hates both of us .She became suspiciously into my brother after Jace got over her.

"you know I always wonder is it the trouble fell in love with you or you fell in love with trouble" he teased me

" you are my trouble jace" I tried to be sarcastic when I realized what I had just said .

He was grinning at me .

I rolled my eyes "I ..i didn't mean.." when he cut my words " oh you just have to admit it your world revolves around me " and chuckled

"you know you could have been chosen the right bar . theoretically"

" you know jace theoretically I can murder you right now and hide your body somewhere else" he laughed hard untill we reached the parking lot.

 _HEY GUYS PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ANY CHAPTER FROM PAST ON JACE'S POV._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I DIDN'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES. THIS IS a FAN FICTION STORY ONLY .IT IS RATED M.THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT. KEEP REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING ME . I WILL UPDATE REGULARLY**.

 **CLARY'S** **POV**

As we went to parking I couldn't find daday's car there . Strange it was for me .I knew he was always here before time atleast it's always how that had been.

"oh poor little princess . your carriage hasn't arrived yet. might want me to be your sexy knight riding on his black horse" he said it pointing out at his black expensive car on which I hissed .

"aww" he said and took a pic of me with his phone and looked it saying "perfect"

I tried to snatched it and he held it higher than my reach. I didn't had my stele with me so I tried to jump as high as possible still didn't reached it. He was holding it up with his two fingers with his single hand putting the direction of the screen downwards so that I could see it. I realized how tall he had grown to. I knew he was taller than me but I never noticed the fact that he had grown taller from the average height of our age and probably into a brainless moron . I lost my balance on my last attempt to land and when his other hand supported me . He was holding tight pulling me against him at a point where I could smell his scent.

I ignored the fact that his essence was strong and sweet and mango like which made my heart run fast.A voice cut us ."by the angels Clary ,that thing made you into a daring person"

I turned my head back .Izzy it was carrying my belongings with her. She gave me a devilish smile and gave me my belongings.

" in his dreams Izzy "

"yeah yeah " jace replied.

 **JACE'S POV**

I was quite enjoying my game I had managed to pull through when Iz cut us .I liked how her face goes all red and rediant whenever she was determined at something.Damn you izzy I thought when I realized she had taken the phone from me and deleted the pic. She was grinning happily. I was just distracted for a second or so and she had already beaten me. Oh god I so love this green eyed girl I thought. I saw Magnus was coming with Simon worried. I saw him indicated me to check my phone with his eyes. I snatched it back from Clary and noticed a single text from John on the boys group . We boys have our own WhatsApp group name We are Hunters. Magnus is the only person who is not a demon Hunter and still part of it .

The text says " something's came up . m going with alec. take Clary back home with you dad's not coming.rush there .be with her until i return .eyed on you -brocode."

I wondered what had happened that they had to rush and where. why uncle val didn't came to pick her up. I noticed the last part of the text and rolled my eyes .jeez these Morgenstern's sure knows how to keep there girl off limit. He asked me to help his sister with a warning . and this brocode thing started when simon started to date Izzy.It meant never our sisters .

Now this was going to be quite a challenge to convince Clary to come with me and explain her why her papa is not coming.

I inhaled a deep breath.

 **CLARY'S POV**

More time had passed and didn't noticed a single sign of daddy's car. I started to feel heavy. He never done this before how could he or may be he had to attained something urgent . He will show up I assured myself .Izzy was saying something about her date with simon but I wasn't paying attention . John was also not there. What was going on .I saw Magnus . As soon as I looked at him he just turned and got into his car with simon .I didn't see Alec either . What was going on! I thought again Izzy hugged me a little longer and walked to Simon. Then they both sat on Magnus's car and left . What a odd set of a trio Iz mag and si?? I was left with Jace .

He cleared his throat his expression where puzzled. " ammm.. we need to go as well Clary " he said with a deeper voice.

"we? on no no you are going with J and I am with daddy .He will be here anytime" I protested

"john is not coming Clary so is uncle Val " he said with softer tone.

"yeah and they told you huh" I raised my eyebrows.

He frowned waited for a moment and continued "yes clary. john texted me to bring you back . he and Alec got a call from clave "

"liar"

"you know i don't lie to you Clary" he replied which was true though. I hated jace but this thing I liked about him how much he teases me he never had been lied to me .

We have lied together though we had some secrets within us.

"can i see the text "

"no "he replied

I didn't know what to say at this point this day was worst day of my life . He opened the door for me I slid in . As we leave the school I started to think God..what's more now .

 _GUYS I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT . THERE'S MORE TO THIS STORY . THANKS FOR YOU LOVELY REMARKS @Daire123._

 _PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT .IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO CORRECT ME I'LD ALSO LIKE TO HEAR IT FROM YOU._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I DIDN'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES. THIS IS a FAN FICTION STORY ONLY .IT IS RATED M.THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT. KEEP REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING ME . I WILL UPDATE REGULARLY .

 **CLARY 'S POV**

When we entered through the gate I was surprised to find a line of cars infront of our premises. Jace parked the car other way where only my family and his's were allowed to enter. I found Aunt Celine's car as well.I wondered what was going on . May be a sudden Circle meeting . May be that's why he couldn't show up. What was the urgency I thought.

"what's going on " i hread him muttering.

We both entered the hall way and found almost every single important person of Idris waiting for something impatiently except my mother ,pop and luke. I noticed everyone was looking at us with a simpathetic way. We both looked at eachother when somebody came at my side and place a hand behind my back . It was Jace's grandmother Imogen Herondale. I looked at her ,she cupped our faces with her hands and started to spoke "come my angels. come. I need you to be strong . remember I used to tell stories about how our circle is formed .how things were back then. what sacrifices we made. " i nodded with surprise.she hold our hands and directing us in the middle of hall way. I knew her all along she was always a warm person with some strict morals and values. She was always kind to me.Now a fact caught my sight everyone was in white. Me and Jace both shared the look when he inhaled some extra breath. When we went middle of that little crowd gathered in my hallroom I saw Jace's mother laying on the couch unconscious white she's wearing with Maryse at her side. Jace rushed knelt down and cupped her face ."mum , mum ,mum " he continued calling her with a horrified tone. As I stepped forward I heard something inside me saying "daddy". I paid no attention to that situation I went upstairs looking for daddy.I started panicking when I couldn't find him inside his room. I went to the the infirmary inside our house . I went pale .I saw my father and Jace's father both laying on 2 beds side-by-side. My father had different cables tugged on his skin while pop had none. It seemed like he was sleeping peacefully while daddy's having hardtime . Mom was beside dad and Amatis and Luke between dad and pop standing. "daddy" i shouted. "daddy what happened , daddy " I continued saying that while shaking his shoulder with my hands . Luke stopped me

"hey hey careful he's injured badly " he said. "what happened. why are they here .wh.." my throat was choking .I couldn't let out a single word when I assumed the worst . I went beside pop sat beside him hold his hand rubbed my fingers over his face. He was sleeping too soundly. I started sobbing. I hoped it to be a nightmare .I wanted myself to woke up . I was begging to the god not pop. " I need you" I shouted . " you promised to be with me on my graduation , you promised me to be my bestman on my wedding . you promised me to be there for me everytime I need you" I was weeping badly . Pop was my godfather. He and aunt Celine were closer than my parents. Pop was there for me for each birthday each firsts of my life . Even Daddy couldn't make it most of the time but Pop was there. My head was spinning when a cold hand touched my shoulder .

"Jace"

He looked at me totally in a emotionless stoned expression with pained teary eyes.

"jace" amatis called him softly on which he closed his eyes soft gave a little squeeze while opening gesturing her that he is ok. I moved a little as he sat beside's him

"I'll see through it ,I promise you Dad. I'll keep walking to your paths untill I succeed. I'll make you proud. watch me dad" he said with so much pain in his voice .tears was rolling down.

Amatis tried to say something " jace i need you to know.."

"i know" he nodded

everytime she tried to say he answered before hand "i will" . lastly My mother spoke " Jace there's more to it ."

he answered " i know i understand my position well. and i am ready for it for whatever it takes "

my mother gave him a faint pained smile.

After 15 minutes

My brother came in with Alec and Magnus and some other powerful warlocks and three of the Silent brothers.

John was equally surprised. I learned that they were just sent to bring these people in here without the knowledge of what had happened. John was trained to be a warrior without emotions so is Jace . But this was a situation what you called exceptions .

They sent us out of that room I refused to leave when Jace rapped around his arm and pulled me out gently. John was in no good situation.He broke . Luke tried to console him and Amatis was with my mother and Jace was leaning against the wall holding me with continuous stream of tears.

20 minutes later

we noticed Izzy running upward at us she stopped and said "Celine"

We all rushed through her leaving my brother luke amatis there. I saw her sitting leaning to Maryse .

I froze

I didn't knew what to say I didn't even knew if somebody actually told her what had happened.

I didn't have any word to console her.

I sat beside her she looked at me and started weeping. Jace sat into his knees while resting his head in her lap.

 _I KNOW I KNOW IT'S TOO SHORT BUT I PROMISED TO YOU I WILL COME UP WITH MORE._

 _TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT *_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I DIDN'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES. THIS IS a FAN FICTION STORY ONLY .IT IS RATED M.THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT. KEEP REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING ME . I WILL UPDATE REGULARLY .

 **JACE'S POV**

It's been a while we stayed like these. My mind was not functioning . All I wanted to kill those foreshakens . When I got the text from J I never thought it could be these. I had been trained to strong even in darkest of times. But loosing your father is not something my heart could delt with. I needed my most trust worthy person ,my trainer ,my confidant, my philosopher but that man was also laying into that room fighting with death.My grand mother told me everything before i visit my father .about the attack about my duties and where we stand now. I was surprised to see this old lady with so boldness. she just lost his son but that's something you get used to when you were born as shadow hunter. That's what you had to learn eventually.Her words gave me power ,a strength to fight. But my mom is totally different story she is kindest and sweetest person I have ever known. She was always been protected under my father's protection. I remembered how once my father has confessed that he married my mom just because val uncle asked him and she needed someone. But he couldn't stop loving her since he had his first kiss with her. I remembered how my parents were so lovey dovey all the time. _how will she over come it now_. _How m i suppose to console her. I looked at Clary ._ She seemed shattered. She just also lost someone close to her and about to loose her father too.Clary shared these odd similarity with my mother. She is more like my mother softer kinder sweeter but she had the part of Jocelyn inside her which made her stand tall even in worst situations. Looking at both of them gave me strength to see through _it. It was not the time to grief . We need to stay strong ,together, need to organise thing from falling apart. I have to run the circle . I have to follow my father's idolism. I need to keep going thinks like before on which they had put so much effort ._ But first I needed to tell Clary. I never wanted her to find out the prophecy like this .

 **Clary's pov**

After a while Amatis came down with Magnus and other warlocks. I saw Mag he was not meeting my eyes. I knew the answer of the question I was going to ask . Mum looked at Amatis and she the nodded her head . I felt Jace holding my hand giving it a tight squeeze. And suddenly I ran into some flash of moments. I had a vision.He interpret it. I had a vision. I always keep having visions . Nobody knew other than Jace and pop. Pop always helped me understand the real meaning behind it . Now that he is no more whom I gonna rely onto. He stood up ,my had still in his grip. "what is it"

Everyone turned at us in curiosity.

"i ..i . I saw something" I almost whispered . Aunt celine rose up and looked at me.

Jace asked "any rune ??new one ??"

" yes " I answered . I felt a strong pull . he dragged me to the room Luke and John tried to stop us but Jace just kick them off . We saw silent brothers inside. They gave there concent . ofcourse they knew what was we planning to do they can read us . I drew the rune over my dad and pop . 1 minutes later I saw my dad moving as if he is having a bad nightmare . But pop ... I bursted into tears . Jace hugged me tightly . " sorry . I'm sorry " all I managed to say.

"shhhuushh " he dug his fingers into my hair . I felt him crying with me as well.

 **JACE'S POV**

I took clary out of the room. after 30minutes brothers came out. he assured us valentine is out of danger but he needed to recover. he won't be waking up anytime soon . It may take 3 days to 3months . They had almost lost him but Clary's rune help it out. He was in some kind of trance in his head .He needed to figure it out by his own. Everyone was waiting for the news . As soon as luke announced it ,it stir up a chaos . A question was raised that now that Valentine was no position to lead and my dad's no more who's going to take over the charges for the circle. The clave wanted Harondale's to lead while the Circle member wanted Morgenstern's to lead . Some of them suggested luke but inorder to control the wildest of all downworlders he made a sacrifice and became a werewolf. He was a alpha of nypack so he was in no position to lead . Now who will maintain the accords who will secure the harmony.

My grandmother was hell lot a person. she tackled the situation very cleverly.she asked clave and other's to give us some time to greif . And we'll came up with a solution soon.

Everybody agreed to it. Clave gave us a deadline of my father's funeral. we had to gave them the answers where we and each person stands.

Everybody left us . It was we Harondale's ,Morgenstern's ,greymark,wayland and lightwoods and hodge were there. Simon ,maia and magnus was also there through.

we all sat on the couch in to hall. when John finally spoke " how did it happened "

everyone looked at eachother nobody was answering. but luke finally spoke.

"you guys know why we formed this circle. and how we had given everything to it just make our world even. but clave was not happy about it.there were people who believed that making new accords , making dw even with us , bonding with them is to waste our blood. we are made to kill demons and they are part of it. "

"so what" izzy intervented "we are powerful and we made our point leaving in harmony"

"no ,you don't understand there's more to it" simon said

"yes "said my grandmother

"so when the circle grew power the clave fear that they will loose control,so they let the rebellion rise untill it took a shape into a war.but dw with our side they didn't had much choice but to surrender . besides the circle had best shadow hunters whom they can't afford to loose" she caught some breath

" but some of the rebels left the clave and formed their group.all they wanted to cut the circle and murder the 3 heads val ,luke and Stephen . they traded with demons to grant them powers . they formed a group of forshaken army with demons now not huge one but enough to invade Idris . " hodge said

"so you that forsaken attacked dad" john asked

"yes " luke replied "we tied one down and killed the others."

"so what's next "alec asked

" it seems we are doomed in every way . if we took a fight with clave we are divided .it gave them upper hand over us .and if we listen to clave they will mame sure to take things back like before" maia replied

"correct" I replied while looking at Imogen

"so now we have to take each step carefully " robert suggested

" so we have to fix a head first " Clary replied she was taught politics well alongside me. she might not enjoy it but she was very good at it.

"and we have to potential candidates !!"

she further added

"hmmm. but why we have to select our head from our generation only. i mean dad , Michael can also be head" alec said

" you don't understand alec .they attacked daddy and pop our leaders. why .coz they wanted to sent us a massage . they want us to fear them. choosing from same council will sent a massage that we are not ready. but if we choose a leader a fresh face that will show how strong we are . we were ready along. and people will keep there faith in us . new changes always bring the hope " clary said . I was well impressed.

" then why not alec ?" john asked

"because they fear us . us harondale and morgenstern's . and people love and respect us " i said looking in clary's deep green eyes .

" now we are back at it again . if we choose jace other circle member will not follow us but if we choose john then clave will not support us " maia said

" we can elect one " Simon said.

on which everyone was surprised and found that he had a point but elders sighed along with me and clary .

" you are cute si. " clary said

"we can't do that either" i said

" why" izzy asked angrily

"bcoz .izzy it will not slove the problem of dividing groups on a contrary it will fuel the fire and cause a chaos by each group wanting its candidate to win."

" we are doomed .you were right " simon said looking at maia.

"not yet " my mother finally said

we all looked at her when Jocelyn added" we were prepare for it all these time "

"what ?? did you think brother val and Stephen will leave us to cover this mess alone . they were responsible men. Stephen had feared it would happen sooner or later " my mother said and stood up with Jocelyn her side

I knew what was she going to say. I heard it before .I was told by my grandmother before but why I wasn't still ready for yet. I wasn't ready not for me but for her. I was terrified about that fact what was her reaction going to be

My grandmother spoke those words there " there was a prophecy made a long time ago "

 _GUYS STAY TUNED CLACE ARE ALMOST THERE TO FIND THEIR WAY TO EACH OTHER._

 _SAY YOU LIKED IT OR NOT._


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES. THIS CONTENT IT RATED M.** **THANKS FOR LIKING THIS. KEEP REVIEWING .** **...**

 **Clary's pov**

I tilted my head out of curiosity as Imogen let the word out . _Prophecy_ Did I just heard it right.phophecy . what it could be what will it bring us .

I just saw how aunt Celine's eyes lit up when he said it . I got the feeling that _we weren't over it._ Mum took my hand and John's and asked us to sit along with Jace who was then seated opposite mine. I became more curious. Jace gave me look which i didn't get. All I could feel was his nervousness though he tried to cover it well. His golden eyes were deepened it's colour.

He was looking through me .

Celine started to explain " long time after the war was fought and rebels were cut out Stephen had a dream .more like a nightmare sort of thing . he was panicking after something. it was back then when I already got into his life and I was carrying Jace . he denied to speak to me about that he didn't want me to worry . so I share the fact with brother val. he then spoke to him and we found out they both had the same dream at same night.It was obvious this wasn't a dream but a vision" she stopped for a second then again continued " they both said they had a dream of rebels summonings demons the . planning to invade Idris trying to kill downworlderdownworlders . it was obvious if it is a vision then sooner or later the day will come when they will put us down.they tried to take this matter to clave but they seemed indifferent of the fact . inorder to save world valentine took Ithurial's help . he then gave his blood to feed the expecting mothers carrying royalties. 2 cups of it one for each . that time we only new I was pregnant so one cup was meant for me another was used to summon Raziel . but just before that I found out Jocelyn was pregnant too so i share my cup with her. Ithurial found out and he said key to save our world was the angelic shadow Hunters which were suppose to born from our womb but as we wasted our chance by giving up the another cup by summoning him nothing can be done. "

she stopped and took a deep breath

"so what's the prophecy " I asked impatiently

now my mother spoke " so when Raziel was summoned he gave the prophecy of a loveseed from two pure angelblooded shadow hunters will make us see through the darkest"

I couldn't believe what I just heard . Jace was still looking through me and I could already tell he dichipered it as well. every body was silent with anticipation. I got the feeling he already knew this .he didn't seemed surprised. in fact he had a concern in his eyes. He golden eyes were trying to say something to me. trying to apologize.

" wonderful !now we have our solution in a shape of a prophecy without a sense. "

john said with a irritated tone .

"no . probably not " i said with a command in my voice forcing jace to say something with my eyes.

" nope .not " jace said . every body was looking at us now.

"what happened next did they find out ?" I asked knowing my dad and pop well they won't let go easily.

"Stephen found the meaning" Imogen said .

"they confronted Ithurial and he confessed that Stephen found out the correct meaning behind it"

"so what's the meaning behind it . " izzy asked

"loveseed as in child or love child ??"simon asked

i couldn't meet my gaze to Jace . I looked at the carpet below biting my lowerlip.

"correct,nerdy " jace replied .his voice seemed deeper as he spoke .

"you seemed to decode it " maia asked raising her one eyebrow at jace

"yup not a hard one to decode especially when it is related to you " jace answered casually. I peeked up a gaze to him. he was still looking at me. he share an eye contact .

All i wanted to ran off. to hide someone _else.This isn't happening_ all i was thinking. I had a mixture of feelings.I was terrified ,i was devastated ,I was hurt badly ,i was embarrassed .I didn't know where this shyness was coming from but it was there and a part of me wasn't denying it.

"great . will you care to explain us mr. genius"john said

"so you are the child " asked alec

"no you dumb " i said it with irritated tone .

"you seemed to decode it as well ,care to explain "

I bit my lip as i started to say "it mean when the darkest time will come a baby will be born from pure angleblooded parents . it will helps us to get through "

i couldn't rose my head up . I felt blood rush to my cheek.i shouldn't be blushing at a time like this i thought

I peeked at my mother and Celine I saw her smiling .I felt a little uneasy happiness when i thought atleast my worst brought her smile at her worst.

Everyone was waiting for the obvious question who it might be .

so as simon asked me and jace both raised our hand and said "we "

everybody's jaw just dropped . I saw my brother almost fainted.

 **JACE'S POV** I never wanted her to find out about it like this. I remember I found out when i sneak into kitchen one night and heard mom and Jocelyn speaking about it. I heard my mother excited tone how she didn't wait to see me and clary together getting married having babies. I heard them saying we were meant to be together . I heard them mentioning about the prophecy. That's how I found out I was 12 then and was happy to hear clary will be my wife .she is mine but soon a year later or too I started to freak out .and started to ignore clary and dating other girls .

I was freaking out how she's gonna take it.I couldn't focus on anything but clary. she decoded the thing easily. I saw the disappointment into her eyes but atleast she took it maturely. I was a dick .

I noticed how she's avoiding my glances. I noticed a fact that she was feeling shy.

when simon asked who it might be i was surprised to hear her saying "we" together with me bluntly.

my mother chuckled when simon asked if we were the child of we were the parents. Clary sighed looking away from me shyly.

 _TELL ME HOW WAS IT ._


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES.** **PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING** **@Daire123 that you so much for reviewing and loving it . and as for your answer it clary's rune saved valentine but placed him into coma. and for Stephen it didn't work as he was long dead before.** **now read this and tell me about it .**

 **JACE'S POV**

john was looking at me with a murderous look. Both our mothers were having amusing thoughts curled up inside there head which I could easily see. Amatis and my grandmother had a look like they were waiting so long to have this conversation.

Other's were still in shock. Iz on the other hand was way to happy to see finally her ship's sailing. And there is Clary giving me chills.She was doing it again. She was reacting just the opposite way I expected her to do.

I expected her to yell shout atleast deny but she was there accepting everything patiently.

" are you'll out of your mind . this isn't time for kidding " john yelled at us.

Amatis rolled her eyes and said "sit down john , you are right this isn't time for kidding. right now all our lives are at risk. our wall are almost broken. sit down and listen carefully what Imogen has to say "

he didn't like being scolded by her but he controlled himself.

" so now listen to me very carefully "Imogen said

"we are in our darkest i assume. Prophecy or not the only logical solution is to tied the knot between us Herondale's and Morgenstern's" she added to it.

"Clary ,Jace we need you to get married as soon as possible and take the charges as a couple. " Jonathan tried to object but Imogen shut him down pointing a finger on him and continued. Clary was still looking at the carpet listening carefully she didn't gave me much of a choice .

"we don't know about the child we don't even expect you to have one .but marriage is the only logical solutions we have. we need clave's support as well as our followers'. we need to get going as strong. we don't afford to have conflict between us right now. so we have to give them a better choice. and your marriage will bring them the hope.a cause a belief. we have to give them a hope of a future heir leading us having most strong two royalty blood in it's vein. they deserve this "

she gasped when she finished

nobody uttered a word everyone was looking at us to say something.

Magnus was listening our conversation very patiently untill now. he walk passed me and sat beside Clary. He rapped his arm around her shoulder and started to comfort Clary.

"biscuit , you know you always have a choice.we don't need to do this.you don't need to do this. we can always say no. just say no and we can fight it off together.darling say something"

he stopped worriedly as she was not responding.

when she finally put her head up my heart sank . her full face was wet covered on her own tears her eyes were baggy red. she was going through so much pain that i couldn't bothered to look . I rose up and looked directly into her eyes "Magnus's right you don't have to do this " all I could manage at that time. My voice came out huskier than it was.I didn't wanted anyone to rant or nag at this point so I started to leave.I knew if I stayed one more moment either I'll become selfish ,greedy or I may break . As i didn't want to see myself there I took the first step of the staircase when I heard her voice which practically was music to my ears.

"No I'll do it"

 **CLARY'S POV**

Jace was leaving. He made it clear he didn't want me to marry him . I wasn't stupid enough to guess he said it for me.

when i blurted out .

"no I'll do it" _what ?? what did I just say. m i going mad. why did i just say it like that._

i gathered myself when he responded and turned towards me . I just thought he was going to rush to me . But he didn't.

I took the courage and continued

"I'll marry you jace. I'll do anything to keep things going smoothly. I'll keep going our circle alive for whatever it takes"

I saw his golden eye lit up before the pain took it's place.

I didn't know what to think at this point all I knew was I need to stay strong. Daddy was in coma and pop ...He is not coming back. He died saving us so no turning back from here what they left us to do. I'll do anything to save this world to save our circle. I just didn't know what Jace was thinking.

John started to yell "ABSOLUTELY NOT . HE DOESN'T GET TO MARRY CLARY. HE'S NOT COMING NEAR HER ANYMORE UNTILL WE FIND A VALID SOLUTION"

I hold his hands told him calm down . He didn't continued with his pesters.

It was became almost unbearable when Simon joined with him I literally was at my edge to murder these two. So we decided to ignore them.

We all fixed a date for Pop's. funeral .Amatis set the date 3days after. We all agreed . It was totally painful to see Aunt Celi broke down. Jace was there but absent-minded through the discussion. My mother tried her best to show she's strong . And I was trying to recollect thing about life which just turned upside down within 24 hours.

The day before we were all together .we had this family dinner together with Pop Celi and jace. Jace was being cocky about sparring . Pop and Celine was all lost into each other followed by my parents. we all listened to there childhood stories as we ate dessert at couch. pop caught me stealing strawberries from John's and ignored the fact with by giving me a look. Jace almost killed me by trickling when i tried to steal his mangoes.

All memories were coming infront of my eyes like a flashback when I tried to sleep. I couldn't sleep that night.

- **the day of the funeral-**

three days went by. It was all about by brother yelling and shouting protesting the idea . magnus assuring me about how his powers were capable of hiding me if i have a change of mind. Maia and Izzy chanting the song of destiny.Elders were singing the same song of me being Jace's soulmate . Simon being a no use irritating friend reminding me of his hookups.And Jace my wannabe husband ignoring me through out after having a huge fight with my bother.Somepoint it went like they both were going to kill each other with there bare hands. To calm John down lastly it was decided that we will get married but won't keep our relationship like real husband and wife .

it'll be just an act in public . we didn't even get to stay in same room untill we were adults and ready to make our own decisions .

The funeral was though for me . Every single person of Idris was there . I wasn't able to connect myself to others . Pop was precious to me . Jace was there at his breaking point too. It was hard to look at him . He was most logical person among us . We were given an assignment to hold hands and stuck together through out. we had to look convincing to others as we were already engaged or something like that. I didn't know how jerk he was but he seemed to me most fragile thing in the world at this point. I wanted to hold him wanted to tell him its ok to show his emotions.

After funeral Amatis gave us some letters from pop. He wrote letters for his precious'. Jace had a thick bunch and disappeared somewhere. Lightwoods got a single letter mainly for robert . Imogen and Celine got theirs He wrote a letter to me as well . My mother got hers and dad's and john got his alongside luke's.

Everyone read there's .

I went to a meadow near herondale mansion. I sat there as i continue to I started sobbing. it was his handwriting he even care to wrote this. He started with calling me Sunshine of his life and stated how he was proud and happy to have me and Jace together. He mentioned every critical moment of my life which I thought nobody cared but he did. He was my pop. He also mentioned how excited he used to feel whenever I called jace my husband during my childhood. It meant for him that I am his daughter-in-law . It made him felt he is my father real one .

I blushed when i read this. he also wrote that he only trust me to tame his monkey down on which I laughed hard. He asked us me and Jace to keep faith on him valentine and hold onto eachother no matter what.He was certain Jace will make us happy. He promised me that he would always get nothing but best for his little girl. He will be watching us from somewhere. l'll sure find out someday that his monkey is the best thing ever happen to me. lastly asked me to live my each moment of my life and never let the word "love "out of my sight.

I stayed for some moment there to collect myself and went towards the mansion . I ran into Alec . He never spoke about the wierd change of my life. I paused a moment and asked him "umm.. alec "

"what" he replied

"nothing .. thank you " he looked a little puzzled but soon he understand and nodded.

I didn't notice i was crying untill he pulled me closer to him and wiped away my tears . he kissed my temples of my forehead " you know it take a hell lot of courage to do that and i appreciate that . all I could say you didn't put your trust on the wrong. he'll hold onto you . i know it . i can assure you . I'm his parabatai afterall. but today he needs be to hold . he needs you only you ." he patted my head softly and went out . At first I didn't understand but then the word stoke me " _JACE_ ".

 _JOHN IS SERIOUSLY A PROBLEM .HE NEEDS TO GET OUT OF HIS SISTER COMPLEX. -_-_ _TELL ME HOW IT WAS ._ _TELL ME IF YOU WANT IZZY AND JOHN TOGETHER OR NOT .WE CAN GET SIMON SOMEONE PRETTY AS WELL_.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER-I DONT OWN THIS CHARACTER BUT JUST THE PLOT.** **THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW @Daire123**

 **CLARY'S POV-**

I went in when i saw Celine . She was asleep on the couch while holding the those letters carefully. Her face was shining on dim light .Tear stain was evident . A plate full of food placed on the side table caught my eyes .She barely even touched it. She was even sobbing in her sleep.

I wanted to wake her up feed her something hold her ask her what pop wrote but then I realized it might be personal. She should take her time and I should take it slowly .

It was already past dinner time and I was hungry . Morgenstern maison were full with guest relatives and visitors . My family needed to treat our guests so they left long ago. Tomorrow's meeting was going to held in here so I stayed. John insisted himself or atleast Alec but both had some unavoidable duties. Everyone just left Herondale's to grief alone in this huge maison along with me. They already started to grant me as a part Herondale and I never blamed them . Marriage or not I'm a herondale atleast for pop.

I went to kitchen for some food there was a lady sitting there impatiently. She was waiting for me . She asked if she can serve me dinner now on which I nodded .she further asked me if jace coming too . She became worried when I told her I don't know.I learnt Jace is skipping dinner since that horrible day and he didn't eat anything since yesterday . I told her not to worry but myself was worried for him . I needed to do something . _SPAGHETTI._

I ask her to leave and quick found myself cooking spaghetti in daddy style for him . I took a tray place the bowl full of spaghetti cooked just the way he like it . A plate full of cookies baked by Imogen and a glass of mango milkshake. I didn't know what I was doing but every nerve every vien in my body was telling me to do it.

Now this was going to be a challenge. I knew where I could find him but didn't knew I could make it there with this huge tray and a blanket tossed over my head which i had picked up from my room. Herondale maison had a old tower like structure in the end and it had an attic . Nobody visits there .

It was his best place for hideout since childhood. We used to place made out and out naughty game there .We used to hide from servents and pretend to be lovers and kissed and pretend to make out.

The staircase was broken. I take a long breathe before balancing upon the stairs. As I took each step my chest felt heavier . I could feel his sorrow his anxieties his loneliness but couldn't focus much because of obvious reason- broken stairs , huge tray full of food , a witch light within my teeth, a balancing blanket over my head and last but not the least my overly irritating curls falling over my face and blocking my sight . It was so frustrating.

When I almost reach the top of that rounded neverending stairs I was rewarded with my second challenge' the door' . I turned myself to open it from my back but hit nothing but air. Before I could allow my mind to think I'm falling my back support against his front .His hand were holding mine steadily . i dropped the blanket.

"what the hell . clary " his voice was husky and cracked .

" mmm muhm momo " i couldn't help a word out as the witche light it still in my mouth.

he chuckled into my neck and I couldn't already feel my shivers . He turned me around carefully and i put the tray down . I placed the witch light into tray and sat down when he locked the door .

" what are you doing here .just go away " he ignored to meet my eyes.But I was determined and when Clary Morgenstern decides something , nothing's really going to stop her.I pulled him down and he sat beside me. For a moment we were silent. I came here without even thinking . Now I didn't know what to say how to make him better but I was not giving up easily.I hold his arms and rapped mine to it.I pulled it closed to me and tried to rest my head at his side before ,he released his arms and rapped around me .

He pulled me closer to hi chest." you know it's not healthy for you to beh.." I tried to speak when he interupted "ssshhhh. stay like this "

but i refused " jace "

"hmm" he hummed

"eat something " i requested

" I don't feel like eating.not hungry" he simply resisted

" nobody's feeling like but we still need to . have you read your letters" i asked but he didn't reply this time.

i tried to look at him but he was not looking at me either. I saw the bunch of letter scattered beside him . As he refused to speak i grap two of them they were both dated on jace's birthday . first one was when he was turned to eight and second one was when he was two . I grabbed all 17 of them. he wrote each for his each birthday . I wanted to read them but didn't seemed right so I brushed my eyes on few lines on each . they were full of emotions beautifully conveyed to from a father to his son.

"you can read them you know" jace said still not looking at me I couldn't even see his face from dark.

"it's yours" i said

"nope , from today onwards everything that belongs to me belongs to you " hesaid it very softly.

"you don't have to marry me clary. you deserve to lead a happy life .you deserve to be happy .just say no and we'll pull it back " i was angry and hurt on his choice of word .

So I climbed into his lap to face him towards me . but when i did i regretted not for doing it soon. His eyes were red puffed . His golden aura was vanished . His nose was red and his lips were chapped. Tears were running through his eyes constantly. He seemed like a child lost in woods who needs to me saved , comforted , protected .

I quickly wiped his face with my hands and he didn't protested. I couldn't held myself kissing his swelled eyes ,then his cheeks .his cheekbones,his nose ,his lips ,his jawline. I pulled his chin upwards to see him properly. He looked at me with agony. I pulled his head against me and dug his face with my hand back his head by grabbing his hair. I rubbed my another hand to his back to console. He kept sobbing while holding me tightly.

 **JACE'S POV**

 **Cla** **ry** took my loneliness within a blink of an eye. I wasn't capable of showing emotions but I wasn't good at holding it back. I needed her more .I needed most now.

After a while she broke apart from me. She wiped my face again and placed some quick kisses randomly. they were sweeter than honey. I made out a soft laugh when she bite my nose while kissing it.

She paused and looked me with her widened doe eyes.I smiled at her and pulled her to kiss her . By my surprise she placed a finger on my lips and stopped me to say "ah oh no Mr. first thing comes first.finish your food fast" she placed her finger on my chest to command "stay"

god knows how she managed to dragged that tray while sitting on my lap. The image was quite amusing for me though she sitting in my lap kissing me.

She placed the tray beside us and asked me to hold the bowl .she placed a big amount of spaghetti inside my mouth. As soon as I chew it i recognised the taste. Its valentine's recipe nobody knew here how to cook that's mean she cooked it for me. It was perfect and i was hungry . I gobbled down half a bowl when a strange sound of "growl" filled the room . I looked at her with awe . She was feeling embarrassed.

"cute " I said and kissed her lips as she parted her lips I placed the food from my mouth to her . she bite it down.

we both fed eachother. then I saw the cookies and played the game who can eat maximum. I let her win . i knew for a fact she hadn't ate anything since morning . then I moved to milkshake. it was clary style milkshake . she added a strawberry on the top. we fought for it and she scratched me like wild cat and she finally won but this time I took the advantage and swallowed the shake in a one go. She looked at me with a" unbelievable" expression while pouting. Ofcourse I'm not willing to share my mango shake especially the clary style one.

I was feeling my tiredness now that my stomach was full. My eyes went drowsy and started to rebel not let me see. My almighty redhead bought us a blanket.

I pulled my shirt off and found her wearing it when both of us snuggled in inside the blanket. She was also tired . I grabbed her tighter against me not before I pressed my lips to hers .It was sweet and soft kiss with a strawberry taste .I tug a lock behind her ear and dug my fingers into her hair. I always wanted to play with her lovely fiery curls.I kissed her forehead while she pressed her head on my neck. I kept playing with her curls untill sleep drift us away.

 _I THOUGHT TO MAKE IT INTIMATE BUT MADE IT SWEET INSTEAD._

 _TELL ME HOW IT WAS. REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT SO KEEP REVIEWING._


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so so sooo sorry my sweetnesses . I was been preoccupied lately.** **It took me a while to upload but I had my reasons.** **I'm so happy that you people actually love my story.** **Now enjoy...** _I DON'T OWE TMI_

 **jaces pov**

I woke up when sun started to hitting my face from the very small window of the attic. I found _Clary_ sleeping into my arms wrapping herself to me . It was warm it was an overwhelming feeling seeing my little red head wrapped up to me sleeping soundly wearing my shirt. _Oh CLary_. I stayed like this for an hour and so, afraid to move which might woke her up. I wondered _how will it feel to woke like this every morning.having her into my arms, kissing her every now and then , going to bed with her , making love with her ,being married to my long awaited love ._

MARRIAGEthe word struck me hard I realised I haven't asked her properly yet. We had that meeting with clave when we were going to announce our engagement but I had a very little time at hand . I had to ask her properly . So i thought of an idea . I had atleast two hours before the clave will show us at our door . I sneaked out of her not before kissing her forehead went to my room and called Izzy for help. I needed my best friends to help me. I thought about Alec and about his awkward timing and poor hiding skills that would make this difficult so I called our Johnny boy who was very much frustrated at me. But i needed to sort things up with him and this was the perfect opportunity.

 **Clary pov**

I woke up of the vibration of my phone. It was from Izzy. I picked up phone to hear her overenthusiastic voice" where the hell are you. how was your night .did you two .. "

she was almost shouting on the other side.

"shut the fuck up" i cut her irritatingly when I sat up and removed my blanket to see myself in Jace's shirt which reminded me quickly of last night.

now the big questions was _where is Jace_ .

I knew it . I knew he won't change . I cursed the moment I thought he can also have a heart, the moment I let my guard down , I let myself get played by him .

I glanced down at the clock and jumped hurriedly towards the door as it stated I had only less than a hour or so before the _big clave meeting._

I didn't entertain the thought though it doesn't mean am not hurt. I just didn't have luxury of the time. I rushed to the guest room which I made my room long time ago and I have every necessary and unnecessary things over here. I found angry Izzy sitting on my bed. She gave me the look as I entered into the room .

"what??" i asked

" nothing ..." Izzy said sarcastically.

" why i had a feeling that this nothing has more meaning to it !!" I asked her blantly.

she grinned at me instead on which i rolled my eyes . I know she wanted to know where I had been and but I'm not ready to talk about it yet.

 _I got played by my soon to husband_

no .no _No_. I can't let the thing get into me .

I passed izzy went to bathroom and let the hot water wash away everything for some moment .

I got out and found izzy and magnus in the room . Izzy handed me a beige one shoulder skin hugging dress which was by the perfect to the meeting and post greetings after announcing our engagement .As i put on the dress magnus quickly snap away the fingers and _tah duh_ I was done .

This was rear .I never seen magnus using magic and missing the chance of showing his artistic talent of makeup. To be precise Iz agreeing on that not that I'm complaining. It's better than the hours torture and now i probably have more than half an hour to prepare myself .

 _shit. shit .shit ..._

 _this is not good clary .not good at all._

Now that I had the time my mind will start the process into 'lets torture clary ' phase .

I didn't want to think about him, about last night. this was so confusing. I bet what I saw and we had was real .

 _It was so real.so right._

 _No No stupid girl don't think about him._

I mentally scolded myself.

"now now you have admired your beauty enough , biscuit" magnus snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked one last time through the mirror

i was looking gorgeous .

I turned to Magnus and suddenly someone just put a silk like something around my eyes and tied it being the back of my head. I couldn't see anything.

I shouted " IZZY STOP PLAYING AROUND. NOW'S NOT.." i stopped as someone just cradled me into him . _him_

He continued to walk . I was so stunned I couldn't breathe. This was funny that how well I know him . I recognized his scent , his strong arms wrapped around me, his so well built chest on l was leaning onto , his hot breath which was tickling my lips and sending some tingling sensations.

I could almost feel the little smirk he had on his face.

After walking a while he just put me down. I felt my body missing the closeness instantly although he placed himself behind me pressing himself against my back.

As he slowly untied the knot of the silk scarf and i opened my eyes I saw that I was standing infornt of a white mirror. As he snaked his arms around my waist I couldn't help but admire the image to how perfect we look. He was looking stunning in his all black suit . And by the look of his face I could tell he was so contented in this moment just like me. I didn't want the moment to be over I wanted to stay like that forever.

But he quickly turned me around and i had a quick look of the room .I was awestruck. This was perfect .no beyond perfect . I had no words to describe.

I was more stunned to see this was actually his room .

"oh my god " i only could let it out .

The great cocky egoistic arrogant Jace Herondale actually redecorated the room for me . His huge plain black and white room is completely changed into something that just made me feel _' I belonged here'._

His white and black curtains are replaced with subtle gold and white .There is beautiful white kindsize bed with pastle green sheets. All the furnitures are replaced with white. Some new are added there's beige carpet. The bookshelf was half filled with some of my favourit books and may be it was dragged from my room as I observed the book marks still peeking from them. He made a little set up for my art supplies just beside the shelf .He even care to place an easle with a half filled canvas on which I was working before.

There's a chandelier above the bed .

And my best part was how he decorated the alcove window. He put a cozy alcove bed there and he hanged a huge polaroid photo wind chime which consists of our some special memories together from childhood till now.

My eyes welled up and I truned to see Jace .But he was not there I looked around and rubber my eyes as it was blurry just to find Jace kneeling down with a single leg and point a beautiful diamond ring towards me .

 **...**

 **now tell me how it was . I was thinking about making a schedule to update as i have another story going on . Don't know yet ??**

 **then please make sure to check the story**

 **"getting through"**

 **ok another thing I'm coming with another story name DADDY'S LIL GIRL**

 **This story will be interesting as it'll based on time traveling of jace and Clary's daughter into present.**

 **so keep reviewing and follow me .**

 **Tell me what do you want in this story?**

 **what are your views for Jace's romantic gesture ?**

 **please tell me if you want a semi lemon kinda chapter soon .**

 **please don't be a reader please text me or comment I keep your suggestions.**

 **till you bye sweetnesses. i love you all**


	13. noteannouncement

hey everyone

first of all I'm really sorry i never finished what I'hv started

I'm an extremely busy person

it was the love for tmi serious that compelled me to start writing

well as all you have guessed English is not my 1st language... all though i communicate with it regularly /

but seen people who have 1st language as English really finding hardtime writing a plot.

well the criticism for my grammar errors stopped me for writing for a while.

but i thought i will be unfair to them who liked it.

so i promise you a ending to this story.

i don't have a beta neither do i get time to write so it makes it hard to write ...

and

for them who supported me a shout out for you people. i gonna give this story an ending and a chapters next week sure .

thank you for you love and support.

ps-happy new year !!


End file.
